The Proposal
by chill13
Summary: As rescue approaches Gilligan finds himself asking a very unexpected question.


**The Proposal**

Tomorrow. The Professor said they would be rescued tomorrow. Gilligan felt his throat tighten as he stared at the dark room, illuminated only by a square shaft of silver light from the window.

He rolled over again, swinging his hammock and nearly tipping himself over. He couldn't sleep. Tomorrow. Rescued. For real this time. He couldn't sleep. Several hours ago the Skipper had told him he was just excited but Gilligan didn't agree. Excitement felt good and the horrible aching in his chest was anything but pleasant.

With a heavy sigh he slipped out of his hammock, careful not to wake the Skipper, who was peacefully snoring in the sack below. He managed to tiptoe out of the hut without tripping or knocking anything over. The moon was full and outlined the dark jungle in silver. His feet chose a trail and he headed toward the lagoon. He had been down the path a million times over the past five years and could have navigated blind folded.

Chirping crickets and the gentle rush of a waterfall greeted him as he emerged from the jungle and stepped onto the small sandy beach. It was such a beautiful place. He was going to miss it dearly. He picked up a stone at his feet and with a snap of his wrist sent it skipping across the water's glassy surface. Little trails of silvery ripples shimmered in its wake. Seven. A little triumphant smile pulled at his lips.

A rustling behind him jumpstarted his adrenaline and his heart jumped into his throat. He whirled around to see a petite figure framed by the dark jungle. His hand went to his chest and he sagged in relief. "Mary Ann, I thought you were a headhunter."

She put her hands on her hips creasing her father's white shirt that she used as a nightgown. "It's nice to know that I can be mistaken for a savage native."

Gilligan's eyes widened in realization. "No, I didn't mean that! I mean…"

She smiled a bit as she approached, letting him know that she was teasing. "You can't sleep either?"

He let out a mournful sigh. "No."

She moved over and sat on the large log at the water's edge. "The Professor says that he'll have that thing working by tomorrow. Then we can call for help."

"Yeah." Gilligan sounded less than enthusiastic as he took a seat beside her.

Wind gently rustled through the palm trees as the two castaways sat in companionable silence, just watching the moon ripple on water's surface.

Gilligan was the first to speak up. "Mary Ann, what are you going to do? When we get rescued I mean."

"I suppose I'll go back to Kansas and work on my father's farm."

"Gee." Gilligan said quietly. "I'd stay in Hawaii with the Skipper. I'd probably never see you again."

"Oh, don't say that, Gilligan. I'd come visit."

He shook his head a little. "It wouldn't be the same. We couldn't go butterfly hunting all the time or listen to rock and roll together and I'd never get another one of your coconut crème pies." He straightened a bit as a thought hit him. "Hey, maybe you could live with us!"

At first she was shocked by the proposition but then laughed as she realized Gilligan hadn't considered how it had sounded. "I couldn't do that Gilligan. It wouldn't be proper."

"It would be if we were married." Gilligan's eyes quadrupled in size and he clamped a hand over his mouth horrified, at what he had just said. He braced himself for a hard slap across the face.

But she didn't hit him. She had frozen, her mouth half open and her beautiful dark eyes fixed on his in an expression of complete astonishment. Her lips quivered for a moment as if she were trying to speak but the words just wouldn't come. Finally she managed to say: "W…what?"

"Um…I-I-I think the Skipper's calling me." He leaped to his feet and turned to leave but Mary Ann's voice froze him in his tracks.

"Gilligan, please!" She paused for a long moment before continuing. "I don't think I heard you. What did you say?"

He didn't turn around. He couldn't. His blue eyes stared at the sand at his feet, unable to look at her for fear he would see her laughing at him. A cold shiver came up from his toes and engulfed his entire body until he was trembling so violently he could scarcely stand. At that moment he was more afraid of the pretty little farm girl than he had ever been of a whole tribe of headhunters.

"Gilligan?"

He managed to swallow the huge lump in his throat with an audible 'gulp'. His voice wavered as he forced the words from his mouth. "If…if you married me then…well…then you wouldn't have to move away." He paused to swallow again. "And we could be together all the time."

"Oooh, Gilligan!" To Gilligan's horror Mary Ann's voice rose to a teary squeak. He whirled around and moved to her side. She had both hands over her mouth and moonlight glistened in her teary eyes.

"Don't cry!" He shouted in panic. "Please, don't cry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything."

Without warning she lunged forward and threw both arms around his neck, both startling and nearly strangling him. "I would love to marry you!"

He blinked rapidly, unable to believe his ears. "You…you would?" His voice broke as if he were reentering puberty.

"Of course I would." She pulled back a little so she could look into his eyes, but she didn't let go. "Gilligan, I love you."

...

Author's Note: I hope most fervently that you will excuse this unexpected, and hopefully temporary, breakdown into mushiness.


End file.
